


Get Well Soon

by Bucky Barnes Body (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Bucky%20Barnes%20Body
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For a request I got from Tumblr) Steve Rogers surprises reader with a puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my best work but maybe the fluffiness will save it.

You sigh while scratching your arm with a ruler. Last week on a mission, you were fighting a HYRDA agent, and he broke your arm. Now, you’re off work and stuck at the apartment you share with your fiancé, Steve.

You’ve been feeling down lately. You love your job, saving people. Now, you’re unable to work, no one to help. Stuffing your face with ice cream, you feel sorry for yourself, useless.

Hearing the door opening, you don’t bother looking to see Steve entering. He frowns, sees you moping on the couch. Since your injury, he’s been trying to cheer you up with no avail. This time, however, might do the trick.

“Hi. How’s my best girl?” he asks coming closer. 

“Terrific,” you reply sarcastically, sad tone. You drop the spoon into the half-eaten carton.

He stands in front of the TV, of you. He smiles hopeful. With his hands behind him, he says, “I have something I think might make you feel better.”

“Steve, I-” The interruptive sound of whining silences you.

Unable to keep it a surprise, he happily presents you a chocolate Labrador. The puppy squirms, a red bow around its neck.

You can’t help but let out an “Aww”. When holding him, the puppy stops crying. You rest your back against the couch, and he leaves kisses all over your face. You smell his puppy breath, feel his cute and wet nose. Your mouth hurts from smiling.

“I take it you like him?“ Steve says sitting next to you. His arm is around your shoulders and pets the pup.

"He’s so adorable. I love him,” you answer in a cheery tone. You haven’t felt this good, this happy in days.

“I’m glad.” He kisses your cheek and snuggles closer.

After settling the pet on your lap, you look at Steve and that goofy grin. Resting your head on his arm, you say, "Thank you. I know I’ve been a mess since my arm broke.“

"It’s alright, (Y/N), but you’re happy now. That’s all that matters.”


End file.
